Jetania
Jetania (pronounced "Jet-ae-nee-ah") or the Third Republic of Jetania is a country in Europe that has marinal borders with Kuboia, Marvatia, Frawzin, Grakorea, Ziakoren, Sycrene, Jaftsland, and . Currently, there is a presidential crisis due to Derrick Harlock being overthrown by Darlene Gerendez, and many countries are divided on who is the true president of the country. History Prehistory During the Ice Age, tribes entered the land when it's now known as Jetania, they named it Geugarna after the town of Geugar. The rising sea levels already turned the land into an island, tribes try to get to mainland Europe, but 99,990 died from the rising sea levels, leaving only 10 people left trying to get the dead bodies from the water and they eventually died from disease, leaving no more people remaining on the island, that's why the island is referred to it as Ghost Island until 1946. Ghost Island Before World War 2, Jetania was known as Ghost Island, as the island was never explored, and rumours spread in the 1930s that those who explored the island would die, though this rumour was squashed around 1939. The rumours happened when people entered the island by boat and then there were skeletons everywhere on the island and abandoned tribal cities and towns, people that went to the island were infected because of air emitted diseases. It is unknown how long the island had been around for, or when the rumour was first to spread. Ghost Island during World War 2 During World War 2, the island was used as a shelter for the Brits and Spanish. After World War 2 ended, most of the residents of Ghost Island fled back to their country. However, around 30 people stayed on the island to start a new life. The word Jetania was first coined in January 1946. 1946-1980's When Jetania was established, the National Renovation Project was announced by Derrick Harlock in 1955, but it was later scraped in 1958, instead, he decides that he wants the authorities to get all of the prehistoric artefacts like the skeletons from the ground and take them to the Jetanie National Museum and tries to collect all of the diseases from the prehistoric artefects to save it up for biological weapons. The Jetanie Socialist Revolutionaries leader, Marie Sparkles had overthrown Derrick Harlock and the government in 1985, Chiefdom of Owakoi was heavy affected from the revolutionaries, every tribal towns and cities were all burned and destroyed, many cities and towns throughout Jetania, Kuboia, Marvatia, Frawzin, Grakorea, Ziakoren and Sycrene were also burned and destroyed. Harlock supporters wanted to coup d'etat against Marie Sparkles, so that happened in late 1987, Marie Sparkles was overthrown and establish a second republic of Jetania. After Kuboia got independence, Jetania and United Socialist States of Jetania declared war against Kuboia. After Jetania and United Socialist States of Jetania lost the war, the UN force both of them to recognise Kuboia as an independent country and both of them were force to pay 10 billion Jetins (7.5 billion US dollars) for war reparations to Kuboia and then Jetania is now 250 billion US Dollars in debt while United Socialist States of Jetania is 900 billion US Dollars in debt after the Jetanie-Kuboian war. Jetania wasn't happy about this, so Jetania try to trade with the Soviet Union and Afghanistan and then aided them in the Soviet-Afghan War while the United Socialist States of Jetania is aiding them as well. USA attempted to overthrown the Government of Jetania during the 1st Jetanian Coup D'etat of 1987 when the USA found out that Jetania now supporting and helping out the Soviet Union and Afghanistan, but that coup d'etat was a failure, failed to overthrow Marie Sparkles and Derrick Harlock. 1990's 2000's 2010's As of 2019, only four of the 30+ original residents are still alive, one of those being Derrick Harlock, who was president for 73 years. Darlene Gerendez overthrew Derrick Harlock on 19th June, 2019 to became the new and the next president of Jetania. Regions Cities * Azirerm * Basialam * Koolia * Manyirce * Tarcerkar * Yal'lin * Aecarat * Arey * Niagremta * Qyreau * Uiqartaet * Cahejs * Ikikarewa * Jihojin * Nunbraej * Raryeetirg * Wautrom * Bumskar * Guagarua * Hijarechek * Ormuear * Qeuirnay Overseas territories : Main article: Jetanian Overseas Territories :* Argrany; located in the Hudson Bay. :* Ratiar Jucgue; located in the Caribbean as a deputed territory with Cuba, Mexico, Colombia and Jamaica. :* Harlock Island; located in the Arctic Ocean near Norway. :* Jucan't; located in the Antarctic Ocean. Disestablished Settlements/''Abandoned Settlements''/''Destroyed Settlements'' * ''Atritre'' * [[Buer'rierco|'Buer'rierco']] * ''Cagyse'' * ''Geugar'' * [[Iazierew|'Iazierew']] * [[Lma'atrce|''Lma'atrce]] * [[Wyariace|'Wyariace']] * [[Yanwui|'Yanwui']] * [[Zieurka|''Zieurka]] See also * Culture of Jetania * Government of Jetania * Censorship in Jetania * List of things banned in Jetania * List of political parties in Jetania Trivia * The marriage and drinking age is 16, whilst the driving age is 18. * Jetania uses a four-day school week, just like Kuboia and Marvatia. ** However, Jetania get Fridays off, whilst Kuboia get Wednesdays off and Marvatia get Mondays off. Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:Jetania Category:Countries in Europe Category:Fictional countries in Europe Category:Europe Category:Countries confederated in 1946 Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Countries in Southwest Europe Category:Fictional countries in Southwest Europe Category:Countries in Western Europe Category:Fictional countries in Western Europe Category:Jetanian Archipelago Category:Island countries Category:Fictional island countries Category:Western Europe Category:Southwest Europe Category:Member states of the Council of Europe Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Presidential Republics Category:Member states of NATO Category:Constitutional Republics Category:Unitary republics Category:Republics Category:Locations Category:Fictional locations Category:Locations in Europe Category:Fictional locations in Europe Category:Locations in Western Europe Category:Fictional locations in Western Europe Category:Locations in Southwest Europe Category:Fictional locations in Southwest Europe Category:Locations in the Jetanian Archipelago Category:Countries in the Jetanian Archipelago